haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tadashi Yamaguchi
is a member of the Karasuno High volleyball club. He plays the role of pinch server in the team. He is a major character of the series. Appearance Yamaguchi is a young-looking boy with an average build. He has short black hair, often portrayed as brown or even green with a flyaway piece of hair sticking up at the top. He is also well-recognized for his freckles. Back in middle school, he was teased for his freckles as other kids called his face "pimply". Now, they are often described as endearing. Personality He's a pretty shy person who relies on others. Though he is generally a nice person, he tends to snicker along or join in with Tsukishima whenever he's mocking others. He is hardworking as he sought for extra training on his own and continued practicing outside of the team after seeing how weak he was compared to his other teammates. After a fatal loss in the match against Aobajousai, he gained a lot of confidence thanks to his teammates and Shimada Makoto. During the summer training camp, he even stood up against Tsukishima, who was surprised and called him "cool" for the first time. Plot First Appearance Yamaguchi’s first appearance was when he and Tsukishima first met with Hinata and Kageyama the day before the first years match. Upon seeing Hinata and Kageyama practicing outside, he had exclaimed: “Geh, t-shirts? It’s cold out!” When Kageyama asked how tall Tsukishima was, Yamaguchi had said Tsukishima was 188cm and apologized to Tsukishima when he asked why he was bragging about it. He watched as Kageyama and Tsukishima talked and panicked when Kageyama was about to hit Tsukishima. Later, upon seeing Hinata jumping to take the volleyball Tsukishima threw in the air, Yamaguchi was surprised. On their way home, he had asked Tsukishima what was wrong and received the answer: “Uselessly hot-blooded people irritate me, … The ‘King’ and that shortie just now.” Abilities Jump Float Serve Relationships Kei Tsukishima They have known each other from elementary school when Tsukishima saved Yamaguchi from some boys who bullied him by calling them pathetic. Despite thinking that he was included among the ones Tsukishima called out to, he grows attached to him and sets his goal to become "as cool as him". Yamaguchi calls Tsukishima by a nickname, "Tsukki", but the latter doesn't seem to mind. Though Yamaguchi is generally a shy person, he would follow Tsukishima whenever he's mocking other people and snicker along. Yamaguchi also doesn't seem to mind whenever Tsukishima snaps at him, and he would even apologize. He seems to care for and admire Tsukishima as during the match against Aobajousai, every time a serve was directed to Tsukishima and he didn't receive it properly, Yamaguchi was shown freaking out on the sidelines; but after Tsukishima finally received one, he was shown crying in admiration. He also often brags about Tsukishima to other people though the latter would stay silent or tell Yamaguchi to shut up. Even though it seems that Yamaguchi is simply following after Tsukishima without being thoroughly acknowledged by him, they are barely seen apart from each other. They are even in the same class in school. With the time they spend at Karasuno, it seems like they grow more apart in terms of effort they put into their training: While Tsukishima does only what he needs to, Yamaguchi trains even after training to do a float serve. The situation escalates in summer at the training camp as Tsukishima still refuses to put in any more effort because he doesn't see the reason why. Yamaguchi, who is frustrated by that remark, yells at him for the first time to have pride in what he does instead of giving up like this, and it is the first time he's being called "cool" by Tsukishima, causing their relationship to grow back closer again. Trivia *His favorite food is soft, floppy french-fries *He is smart, as he is in class 4 with Tsukishima; classes 4-5 being college-preparatory classes in Karasuno. *Current concern: Whenever he thinks a cute girl has come over to talk to him, all they want to talk about is Tsukishima. *In the fourth instance of Haikyuu!! Radio, Yamaguchi's voice actor for the anime adaption, Saitō Sōma, was asked "What sort of person is your character, Yamaguchi?" to which he responded "Loves Tsukki very much." *His seiyuu, Saitō Sōma, is also the seiyuu for Twelve, a character in the anime Zankyou no Terror. Number twelve is Yamaguchi's shirt number. *He shares a birthday with Futakuchi Kenji. *'Nomenclature': **Tadashi (忠) - Loyalty; Devotion **Yamaguchi (山口) - Mountain Entrance Quotes *''"Motivation? What more do you need than pride?"'' - to Tsukishima (Chapter 88) fr:Tadashi Yamaguchi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers